Awake My Soul
by ParicDrabbles
Summary: Eric and Pam's first interactions after she rises as Eric's vampire progeny.


**Author's Note -**_ I felt like writing Pam and Eric's first interaction when she awoke as vampire and as his progeny. I don't know whether I will continue this onto a full story or keep it as a one-shot, I will see how I feel. Anyway please enjoy and leave a review if you want! Thank you, Rose x_

* * *

**Awake**

**My**

**Soul**

* * *

"_Pamela_"

The voice in her head was so audibly clear that she could have sworn down that he was right there next to her, calling her name so gently as if to stir her from a dream.

Opening her eyes was the moment she realised something was seriously wrong, she couldn't move. Her entire body was encased in dirt that had become solid from the freezing temperature, she couldn't see or even open her mouth without being confronted with the earth.

She was stuck and an overwhelming surge of fear shot through her veins at the realisation that she had been buried alive. Feeling her throat clench in terror, her chest heaved from the claustrophobia. Her mind screaming for help as tears streamed from her eyes

"_Pamela, Pamela, Pamela, Pamela" _

His voice had become the only thought in her head, as if he were able to push the fear to the back of her mind and force her to focus on the task at hand.

"_Come to me_"

Her fingers automatically began to surf through the dirt as a subconscious demand clicked in her brain, soon she was able to free her hands and managed to push her arms above her head. Clenching her jaw tightly the terrified madam kicked her feet and broke through the hardened dirt before managing to completely raise her body through the grave.

Punching her fist upwards she felt something grab her and without another second of thought she was free. Choking and gasping for air she clutched her throat and rolled around on the ground, her eyes blurry with a red substance which she could have only guessed to be blood. _I'm dying_, the thought lingered within her head for a few moments before she heard a distinct sigh.

"No, you are not dying" his voice was strikingly familiar "You are dead, just as you wished."

Batting her eyelashes the blonde managed to regain control of her vision, the blurriness disappearing as her pupils took in the brand new world.

"Mr. Northman?" she gasped, her eyes widening as the memories of the previous night flooded her mind "You did it?" the disbelief in her tone was met with an irritated huff.

"You left me no other choice" he said dryly, his heavy footsteps becoming louder as he approached her "I sincerely hope you're happy with burdening me with the difficult task of raising a baby vampire." He added, his tone sarcastic and harsh as he towered over her with a blank expression.

Pamela gulped at the sight of him, he was covered in blood; _her blood_ which brought her back to the reality of her current situation.

"Please tell me this is no dream, Mr. Northman" she whispered "You really turned me, I'm really a vampire?" her eyes were filled with wonder and excitement as she searched his face for answers.

"This is no dream" he sighed "Unfortunately" bending forward he clasped his large calloused hands beneath her armpits and pulled her to her feet with ease.

She gripped onto his forearms to balance herself, the close contact foreign to them both as they studied each other for a brief moment. His eyes were cold and sceptical while hers were warm and confused, she felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips but it soon disappeared when he pulled away from her.

"I heard you saying my name but inside my head?" she questioned as he turned his back on her, looking around the cemetery where they stood "How is that possible?"

"We're connected now, bonded" he explained "When I drained you, I gave you my blood and this exchange means that we are tied now. We can sense each other's emotions; I can call for you and command you to do whatever I please. These are the consequences of becoming the progeny of a vampire, you have a lot of learning to do."

Pamela puzzled over this information, she knew nothing about vampires and was utterly clueless on how to approach these new consequences as he called them.

"Do you have other vampires?" she asked softly, her curiosity getting the better of her "Have you made other vampires, I mean..."

"No" he said firmly "You are my first, but I was intending to live my life as an independent vampire. I never wanted children, I still don't want a progeny but well... here we are." He said through clenched teeth.

Pamela felt the irritation, regret and confusion radiate through her body and she quivered realising that she had felt him. And it certainly wasn't a good experience for her, a wave of guilt washed over her knowing that she had forced this vampire into making her a monster just like him and she wondered if this would be their last encounter.

She remembered the conversation they had shared in her bedroom about how leaving a newborn vampire to defend itself was very much like tossing a baby into a gutter. But in that moment she believed that he wanted to leave her and she didn't mind much, she didn't know this vampire.

_Yes_ he had saved her from the attacker in the street and_ yes_ he had banished the murderous vampires from her brothel and _yes_ they had passionate sex but that is where the connection ended. He meant nothing to her, he had created her into a vampire and for that she was grateful but she felt like she could handle this world alone. Because he certainly didn't want to be around her and she knew where she wasn't wanted.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked "Because I don't need you."

He snorted without humour; turning to look at her the Viking arched his brow

"You don't need me?" he repeated, his eyes squinting at her in disbelief "You cannot be this naive."

Pamela frowned at him, annoyed that he looked at her with disgust.

"You don't want me!" she challenged

"Just because I don't want you does not mean that I can skip past my responsibilities as a maker, you need to be taught lessons before even considering walking out into the night alone." He growled at her "Do you understand?"

She lifted her chin and folded her arms refusing to let him bring her down, she was a vampire now and needed to worry about far pressing matters than being liked by her maker. As far as she was concerned he could go fuck himself.

"Yes" she snapped.

He glared at her for a few moments before making his way to the cemetery gates, she reluctantly followed him and silently wondered where he was taking her. She couldn't deny the excitement that pumped through her veins at the thought of learning to be a creature of the night, it was riveting. She had read Dracula and wondered if this life would be anything like that, but she wouldn't dare ask Mr. Northman. He made it clear that he wasn't interested in her, she was the dirt on his shoe.

"You must feed" he finally sighed, peering over his shoulder to look at her "human blood is what we survive on, there is no going back to humanised foods any longer."

She listened to every word intently, her gaze travelling from his face to the sky where she was met with the most beautiful sight. Stopping in her tracks she gaped up at the universe that was spread out before her eyes, the millions of bright stars staring back at her. She could see other planets, see the moon for what it really was and a happy chuckle escaped her lips as a shooting star flew past.

"Unbelievable" she whispered,

A pressure on her hand brought her back down to earth, looking down she noticed that Mr. Northman had gripped onto her hand.

"We have to go" he frowned, pulling her behind him "There's plenty of time to gaze up at the stars, right now you need to focus on surviving which is already proving to be a difficult task for you." He mocked.

Pamela growled and ripped her hand from his,

"Fuck off, I'm done with you making me feel miserable. It's all you've done since pulling me from the ground, I was abused my whole life by men and asked you to turn me so I wouldn't have to deal with that shit anymore!" she spat, tears forming in her eyes "Do us both a favour and walk away, Mr. Northman!"

They stood staring at each other for a moment before she gasped, the intoxicating smell of human blood filling her nose and burning her throat

"Oh my god!" she hissed, her new fangs slicing into place with a snick. Looking up at her maker in panic she was met with a smirk, he leaned forward and gripped her chin between his forefinger and thumb whilst stroking her skin gently. His sea blue eyes admiring her newest accessories which suited her very well, they were nowhere near as big as his but still looked impressive. They were sharp, deadly and pearly white – _beautiful_.

Gazing back into her wide blue eyes he chuckled darkly

"Someone is hungry" he wrapped an arm around her waist and turned to look around for the source of the smell. His own fangs cut into his gums as he heard a strong heartbeat, music to his ears and with a grin he set his sights on a young man. He was intoxicated as he stumbled down an empty alleyway in the distance, babbling nonsense to himself as he tried to make his way home. Unfortunately for him he would become Pamela's first meal.

She struggled against her maker, growling and hissing at him in an attempt to break free as she caught sight of the healthy human boy, his heartbeat beckoning her to him.

"I need him!" she cried desperately, "Please let me go!"

Mr. Northman smiled as he held her to him; he wanted to see the animalistic side of this monster he had created

"Hunger is a vampire's weakness" he whispered against her ear, his nose tickling a trail against her dirt covered curls "I will teach you to control this thirst in time, but right now you must devour as much blood as your body will allow. A vampire's first feeding is its most important, it finalises your making."

Pamela moaned and groaned, she couldn't take any of what he was telling her in, not when she was so thirsty.

"Please, Mr. Northman!" she cried

"Drain him dry..." he whispered roughly before releasing his grasp on her, she sped from him like a fired bullet and he couldn't help the feral growl that rumbled deep within his solid chest. She looked magnificent in her new form; the flowing purple gown she had been buried in was stained with the remains of both of their blood that illuminated perfectly in the moonlight.

Her long locks of blonde curled hair bounced with her movements, the dirt falling from her in masses as she zoomed in on her prey. Her skin was a new shade of white, creamy and glossy from her death and her scent was addicting. She smelled of cinnamon, blood, floral perfume and _him._

He allowed his fangs to slice into place, a snarl ripped from his throat as he let go of the little self control he had left. His blood boiled with the need to bond with her, an invisible force pushing him over the edge to follow her into the night.

"Gud, ge mig styrka" he hissed, running after her in a blur of movement. The force of the wind behind his sudden departure caused the leaves within the tress that surrounded them to shake as if there were a storm brewing.

Pamela snarled violently, launching herself towards the young man who turned with a drunken hiccup to stare into her eyes with confusion. She gazed at him for a moment, frowning as she realised this was a human. This was someone's son, perhaps he was someone's husband or father. Her fangs begged to be sunk into his warm flesh but she resisted, clamping her palm over her mouth her chest heaved.

"Now why is a pretty little thing like you out here all by herself?" the man grinned, the stench of beer and tequila wafting from his clothing as he stumbled further towards her. "Maybe you need to be _loved_" he chuckled, the sarcasm in his voice clear as day as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

She glared at him, the memories of the abuse she had suffered as a young and defenceless teenage prostitute flashing through her eyes. The pain and humiliation she had endured while trying to feed herself, the countless times she had been raped and beaten by men who told her they wanted to love her.

Her body tensed and she lunged forward to grab the man's throat in her painful grip, revealing her fangs to him she watched with excitement as fear pooled in his beady little eyes.

"I don't need to be loved, you bastard!" she snarled angrily, snapping her fangs forward she sunk them into his neck as hard as she could.

His panicked cries echoed off of the walls in the alleyway, his hands pulling at her hair and arms desperately trying to push her off him but she was a thousand times stronger than him.

Her new immortality offered strength that was unimaginable to humans such as this drunken scum. She tore and ripped into his throat until she felt the delicious free flowing essence fill her mouth, moaning at the unfamiliar taste she held him closer and sucked as hard as she could drawing out as much of his life filled blood as she could.

It spilled from the corners of her plump lips and rolled down her chin, dripping down her chest and pooling on the cold ground. Closing her eyes she relished in the moment, took her time to taste this beautiful new substance that would be her key to survival for the rest of eternity.

"You are doing great"

The smooth metallic voice of her maker overshadowed the pitiful cries of the human she clutched to her, and although she couldn't see him with her back turned she could hear his footsteps gradually getting closer to where she stood.

"How does he taste?" he asked curiously, the corner of his lips turning up in a smirk as he stood right behind her. He almost felt the shudder of her body as he breathed down her neck, "Good, amazing?" he purred.

She could only moan in response to his bizarre question, why would he ask her that? He knew exactly how humans tasted.

"Mmm" he smiled, his calloused hands brushing up the sides of her damp robe "I would like to taste him."

Pamela growled at him as she continued to drain the life from the human, his heartbeat was slowing down at a dramatic rate and it wouldn't be long until she had completely ended him. His cries had stopped and his body was limp, he was on deaths door step but she didn't want to share him, he was hers.

Wrapping his strong arms around her petite waist, Mr. Northman ripped her from the human and spun her around to face him with a dominant growl

"I said I would like to taste him!"

She snarled at him but her growls were soon silenced as he captured her bloodied lips with his own. His hands slid beneath her robe and felt the delicate curves of her slender body, grabbing fistfuls of her smooth backside pulling her into him.

Instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck she moaned into his mouth and felt butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach, she didn't know how or why this unbelievable feeling of need fell over her but she couldn't break away from it. _She needed him_. _She wanted him_.

"I don't understand!" she whispered as he released her lips, "What is happening?"

"Our bond, it's beginning." He explained while stroking his fingers through her hair, admiring her beauty for the first time since she had risen.

"Mr. Northm-"

"Eric..." he pressed his index finger against her lips, "My name is Eric, it is essential we get to know one another now if we are to spend eternity together."

She frowned and looked at her feet with confusion, her mind and body felt so different now and she didn't know quite how to handle it. So many emotions flew through her insides and she wasn't sure if it was him she was feeling or herself, it was bewildering.

"You don't think you need to be loved?" he murmured, pressing his finger beneath her chin forcing her to look up at him

She felt her eyes water but refused to cry, she didn't want him to think she was weak, not when he thought so little of her already. She didn't answer him as he already knew the answer. Cupping her face in his palms he stroked his thumbs beneath her eyes, leaning forward he pressed a gentle kiss on her mouth before pulling back to nudge her nose with his own.

"You are now my progeny" he sighed "this is a new experience for the both of us, I've never been with another vampire other than my own maker which makes this all the more frustrating. I may come across harsh and uncaring, I might hurt you and make you hate me but please don't take it to heart. I need to take care of you, I _want _to take care of you."

Pamela blinked from his gaze and stared down at her feet

"It was only twenty minutes ago that you were telling me how much you resented me, Mr. North-" she gulped "Eric..."

"I can be overdramatic, I'm a Virgo."

She chuckled softly and looked up at him again, this time he smiled down at her and she felt a little more welcome in his presence. A long silence followed, both vampires looking at one another as they tapped into the new and fragile bond that connected them.

"Thank you" she whispered "For turning me, I don't know how to repay you."

Eric smirked, the dimples in his face revealing themselves as he looked down at her sincere gratitude

"You can repay me when we find somewhere to rest for dawn, somewhere dark and quiet." He said suggestively as he searched the sky "that will be your second lesson."

She frowned in confusion and folded her arms across her chest; Eric seeing the uneasy look in her eyes took a step into her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her flush against him. Gasping at the sudden amount of body contact Pam grasped his arms and looked up into his eyes, her fangs burning with desire

"Now, now" he murmured "Is that fear I sense or lust?"

"I'm not afraid." She argued

He chuckled and pressed his nose against hers

"Mmm, lust it is then..." he sighed.

She didn't answer and instead pressed her palms against each side of his face, the slight feel of stubble against her skin making her skin tickle. Her fingers slid down his throat and past his collarbone, his smooth skin cool beneath her touch as she made a trail down his chest and to where his heart used to beat.

"I think I need you" she said with confusion "I feel it in my heart, in my blood."

"Well then, let's focus on needing each other tonight" he smiled, securing his grasp around her waist he leaned into her ear "Hold on." And with that he leaped into the air and flew through the night sky.


End file.
